She's Got Designer Shades To Hide Her Face In
by forbesfabulous
Summary: Klaroline: "I'm so sorry Mr. Mikaelson!" She dorkily brushes imaginary dirt off his shoulders while smiling sheepishly. He smiles at her, shooting her his dimples which hit harder than an actual gun. Student/Teacher AU.


**...**

**Klaroline-lovegames: **Can you do a klaus and Caroline student teacher

**a/n - **I probably didn't do this justice but I didn't really have much inspiration for it. Hope you laugh at Caroline's awkwardness anyway.

* * *

**She's Got Designer Shades To Hide Her Face In**

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson!" Caroline exclaims in surprise at bumping (quite literally) into her art teacher. "W-what are you doing here?" She fumbles with the package she's holding behind her back.

"I live here, Miss Forbes." He smirks slightly at her. "Or my family do, at least. What are you doing here?"

Caroline smiles sheepishly. "Oh y'know, chillin'." She nods and mentally kicks herself (hard). He just looks amused.

"Well, I suppose I'll allow you to get back to-" The sound of a bedroom door being flung open interrupts them. Caroline attempts to shove past Mr. Mikaelson (to escape the crime scene) but their bodies collide and she falls. As he attempts to catch her, her back hits the wall and he ends up pinning her against the wall with his hips. Caroline looks up to meet his eyes that are looking at her lips.

Rebekah furrows her eyebrows. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Nothing, Bekah." Mr. Mikaelson mutters, pulling away from Caroline. Rebekah's eyes narrow as she watches Caroline suspiciously.

"Yeah, so, ah, I'll just go." Caroline offers the blonde a smile before walking down the hallway.

"See you in class, love."

.

.

.

.

Caroline sniggers along with everyone else as Kol scurries down the corridor, pulling at his hat that's trying to cover his baby pink locks.

"Nice hair, Pinkie. If only you had the brain to go with it." Damon nudges Kol as he passes.

"Seriously dude, that's some major hair-don't." Tyler snorts, elbowing Kol's side. Kol grits his teeth and drags Caroline into an empty classroom.

"You've made your point." Kol spits, gesturing toward his heinous new hair colour.

"Have I?" She tilts her head. "Because I don't hear an apology."

Kol grumbles under his breath for a few seconds before muttering, "sorry."

"What was that?" Caroline teases, cupping her ear.

Kol sighs. "I'm. Sorry."

"Good." She grins. "See you in Physics." Her skirt sways as she struts away. Struts right into another Mikaelson.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Mikaelson!" She dorkily brushes imaginary dirt off his shoulders while smiling sheepishly. He smiles at her, shooting her his dimples which hit harder than an actual gun.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, love. You never know what rumours will spread. The lockers are the most obscene gossipers." He chuckles, straightening her jacket for her. She smiles bashfully, ducking her head shyly. She doesn't understand how all her confidence and wit seems to disappear right when he smiles at her.

"You know, with fancy words like that you should've been an English teacher. I mean, do you read dictionaries in your spare time? No, of course you don't. Why would you?" Caroline laughs awkwardly. "Not that you're too unintelligent to know that obscene means disgusting. Although it does also refer to causing uncontrollably sexual desire so," she cringes. "Oh god, why'd I say that?"

"Are you attempting to suggest something here, love?" He grins at her and her eyes pop.

"Oh no no no no no! I was just- I'm so- it was brain vomit, I swear!" He chuckles and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, sweetheart. I was joking." He raises his eyebrows and she lets out a relieved laugh.

"Oh, thank god!" She freezes. "I mean, not thank god because I don't want to have sex with you, because I do. I mean- that's not what I mean." Caroline rubs her hands along her face. "You're incredibly attractive and I'd love to have sex with you but y'know that's, um, I should just stop talking."

"Did somebody say sex?" Kol appears wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be in class, brother?"

"Shouldn't you be teaching a class, brother?" Kol shoots back, turning to smirk at Caroline. "Instead of flirting with one of your students?"

"Oh no! There was no flirting! I was only saying how much I want to have sex with him!" Caroline flinches. "I mean- dammit."

"It's alright. I'll keep your little secret, brother." Kol winks before dancing away down the hall.

"So, let's just forget this ever happened." Caroline giggles nervously. "I'll see you at half one, Mr. Mikaelson." She nods them shakes her head rapidly. "I mean, in class. With everybody else. Well, of course I do because why else would I see you? As we are not having sex. As we have already discussed. Because I am an idiot, and leaving. So, bye." She swings around and struts away with his chuckle ringing in her ears.

.

.

.

.

Rebekah's birthday party is loud, large and luxurious. Anyone who is anyone attends. Caroline gets drunk (really very drunk) and babbles semi-interesting nonsense to her art teacher before kissing him (and then kissing him again and again and again, until she's dizzy...and naked).

.

.

.

.

"I expect this piece finished by Monday." The bell rings right on time and the class prepares to leave. Caroline gathers her books and heads towards the door.

"Miss Forbes." She stops at the sound of his voice. She glances at the last students walking out the door and then turns to her teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"I'm _hardly_ Mr. Mikaelson to you anymore, Caroline." He drawls, placing a kiss to her neck.

"That _hardly_ makes you forget that I'm your _student_ and we're in a _classroom_." She scolds, pushing his hands away from her sides. He chuckles, breathing in her scent in one longing sniff.

"Come now, Caroline. You can't have forgotten how much of a _special_ student you are." He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up. She squeals and he plops her onto his desk with the elegance of a Gisele but she knows if he has anything it is the sneakiness of a snake. He confirms this by sliding his hand up her leg. "And special students deserve _special_ attention." Their lips meet in a heated kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck and he pulls her closer so that their bodies slam together.

"Oh, uh, I'll just come back later then." Both heads whip around to see Matt Donovan's retreating form.

"Next time we should close the door, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I let my mistresses call me Klaus." He smirks against her skin.

"The police will call you that too when they hear about you _raping_ me." She teases.

"You'd never send me away." He tells her smugly, playing with one of her curls.

"Really? Why's that?" She holds up her chin.

"Why you'd miss me too much of course." She surrenders.

.

.

.

.


End file.
